


Renaming Knockturn

by GrecianHeart



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fanfiction Is Ruining My Life, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just A Stupid Thing I Did, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pointless fluff, or studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrecianHeart/pseuds/GrecianHeart
Summary: Harry has acquired Knockturn Alley and wants a new name.





	Renaming Knockturn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by[ Like A Star Across My Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270960)

“So, are you going to rename it? ‘Knockturn’ has come to have pretty bad implications over the years.”

“Well, I was thinking, you know how Diagon Alley is… like… diagonal, kinda, right?”

“...Harry, if you are going to say what I think you are going to say, I’ll… I’ll…”

“So, I thought Knockturn could become…”

“Harry, if you say Vertic or Horizont, I swear-”

“Actually, I was thinking Tangent Alley.”

“...”

“…”

“Get it? Because like tangentially, and a tangent touches a curve at only one point?”

“…”

“And Diagon is not a curve but it’s not exactly straight either?”

“...”

“...”

“Get it?”

“I want a divorce.”


End file.
